Last First Kiss
by splica
Summary: AU. Naruto wasn't sure when it started. He and Sasuke had been friends forever it seemed, but one day something just changed between them. NaruSasu.


**Last First Kiss **

_by splica_

_Summary: _Naruto wasn't sure when it started. He and Sasuke had been friends forever it seemed, but one day something just changed between them. NaruSasu.

_Disclaimer: _Nope, don't belong to me. Neither do the song lyrics, they come from _Inevitable_ by Anberlin.

_Rating: _PG-13

_Author's note: _Because I wanted to write something fluffy after finishing _no sound may pass these walls _this was the result. So, warning for fluff. Featuring school-age Naruto & co. Oh and a quick note on the kendo term used within: Maki waza: In maki waza, you hook your opponent shinai with your shinai and spin up or down your opponent's shinai. If you execute this technique with the right timing and the right amount of strength, you will actually spin off your opponent shinai from his/her hands.

* * *

><p><em>I wanna be your last, first kiss<br>That you'll ever have (that you'll ever have)  
>I wanna be your last, first love (that you'll ever have)<br>Till you're lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide  
>I wanna be your last, first kiss for all time<em>

They always met there at lunchtime. It was their place, for just the two of them where they could lay back, stare at the sky and just relax.

Naruto didn't know who first decided that the school roof would make a good place to eat lunch; all he knew was that the two of them had been going there for as long as he could remember. The bell would ring and he'd grab his lunch before escaping the classroom and walking up the stairs, pushing open the fire exit and there he'd be, laying in the sun with his eyes closed

Naruto didn't know why Sasuke always managed to beat him there. He just always seemed to be waiting. When the door would close behind him, black eyes would open and thin lips would quirk up to a victorious smirk.

"Late again _dobe_," he'd say.

"Shut up asshole," Naruto would reply genially and he'd walk over and sit down next to the dark-haired boy, placing his lunch in front of him and getting out his chopsticks. He always brought two pairs of chopsticks and he'd hand his spare pair to Sasuke, knowing that the other boy would always forget them, before digging into his lunch.

Naruto didn't know why but their routine just seemed to _work_. They'd sit there, eating in companionable silence before Sasuke would stretch and lay back down again. Naruto would copy him and they'd both lie there, staring up at the clouds and the blue, blue sky.

It was always the same, day after day. The same routine, the same words, the same actions – or it was until Naruto realised something that would change everything.

Naruto wasn't sure when it started. He and Sasuke had been friends forever it seemed, he couldn't pick out a single moment in memory when the dark-haired boy hadn't been at his side, making some snide remark or another, jabbing him in the side and pushing him onwards. Naruto couldn't imagine _not _having Sasuke for his friend, it made something inside him hurt to think of the other boy not being there.

He's always felt so close to Sasuke that he wasn't sure when his feelings first changed. He only noticed it one day when he'd grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand and he hadn't wanted to let go. He'd wanted to hold on forever and it had only been Sasuke's questioning gaze that had given him the will to let it go.

Afterwards he'd never wanted to let go again.

Naruto wasn't sure what this new feeling was but it made him seek Sasuke out all the time. In class he'd look over to the boy who always sat by the window, watching as the sun played over him, lighting up his features and making his hair shine. He made such a pretty picture it made Naruto wish he was an artist so he could capture it forever and share it with the world. At the same time though he knew that he never would have given the picture away; he would have kept it, safe and sound, away from prying eyes and only for him.

In gym he would always try to be on the same team as the dark-haired boy, even though Sasuke was far superior to him when it came to all things athletic, even when Sasuke glared at him if he missed a goal or hit the hoop or fell over the hurdles. He didn't care; he just wanted to stay by his side.

He'd even signed up for the Kendo club after school because Sasuke was in it and he was missing precious time he could be spending with the dark-haired boy. He resigned himself to the bruises and the lost matches and tried his best all the same, just so he could stay there by the other's side.

Naruto knew he was acting weird, like some weird creepy stalker but he just couldn't help himself. It was like asking him to stop breathing. He couldn't – wouldn't – stop following the other boy.

Lunch time though, that was the _best _time. It was the only time he had Sasuke all to himself, the only time he held the entirety of the dark-haired boy's attention. Even if all they did was stare up at the clouds he knew that Sasuke would never invite anyone up to their sanctuary.

Naruto wasn't sure when the idea first came to him, he had a suspicion it came upon him the first time he caught Sakura and Sasuke talking to each other alone. The whole thing had left a bad taste in his mouth, it just hadn't been right. Everything was, and always should be, him and Sasuke, or him and Sakura, or Sasuke, Sakura and him. It should never have been Sasuke and Sakura on their own.

He'd watched them, staring at Sakura's giggling, blushing figure as she held out a pink-coloured letter. He'd watched as Sasuke had taken it with a reluctant look and the girl had run off, leaving the dark-haired boy standing there with a confused look on his face.

Naruto had walked up then, laughing and smiling and he'd slapped Sasuke on the back and congratulated him on his first love letter.

"Oh is that what this is?" Sasuke had replied, giving the letter a look of disgust before he shoved it into his pocket.

"Hey, aren't you going to read it?" Naruto had asked him, feeling like breaking into a small dance when the other boy had quirked an eyebrow at him.

"No need," the other boy had told him and then he'd walked off and Naruto had been the one left behind this time with a confused look on his face.

It had been a constant in his mind for weeks after, the question of why did Sasuke not need a love letter? Did he...was he already in love with someone? And that person wasn't Sakura?

The very question had been enough for Naruto to score a successful _maki-waza _in kendo class and winning his first ever match, surprising everyone, even himself, and his sensei had been singing his praises when he'd left the hall. Even Sasuke had congratulated him, clapping him on the back before saying that his opponent was an idiot for losing to Naruto.

Naruto had shrugged it all off and left; he'd had bigger things on his mind than Kendo.

It was that night Naruto had decided, the night when he'd been thinking over Sasuke's love letter that he finally realised it. He was in love with his best friend. And he'd had no clue what to do about it.

There were books, which he'd read. And movies, which he'd rented. And TV shows, which he'd watched, but nothing had helped. Nothing was the same; he and Sasuke weren't like those fawning females. Sasuke was...Sasuke and Naruto wasn't some weakling who would let things pass him by.

He was a man of action and he was determined to _do _something about his situation. He just didn't know what – but he was working on it.

The Big Idea came upon him when they were lying on the roof one warm afternoon. Sasuke had taken off his jacket, using it as a pillow behind his head. His tie was loose, his top buttons undone, and he'd looked so delicious that Naruto had been hard pressed not to just jump him.

He'd held back though, instead he'd sat up and leaned over the other boy, waiting until dark eyes slowly opened and looked into his blue ones.

"What d'you want _dobe_? You're breathing too loudly."

Naruto had laughed down at him before shaking his head and giving the boy beneath him a serious look. "Sasuke, I have a favour to ask."

"Oh?" The other boy had replied; a curious note in his voice.

"Yeah, there's something I want your help with." He'd leant down even further until he'd felt Sasuke's breath ghosting across his lips. Looking into curious dark eyes he'd closed his own, wishing to whatever God existed that it would all go well, and he'd brought their lips together.

The Gods had decided to abandon him that day when he smacked his forehead into Sasuke's, the other boy had moved his head up at the same time that Naruto had moved his down.

Muttering a curse Naruto had moved away, turning around and holding a hand to his pulsing, red forehead and bitterly deciding that he'd never pray to a God again. Ever.

"Naruto," a soft voice had said behind him, "What the hell was that?"

"Uhr...just a joke! You know, haha," he'd replied, laughed nervously. His hand had dropped away from his forehead and he'd wished, just for a moment that he could just melt away, but then a hand had reached out and grabbed his, pulling him closer to the dark haired boy again.

"You'd better hope, for your sake, that that's a lie _dobe_," Sasuke had said before he'd dragged Naruto's head down and smashed their lips together.

It hadn't been the fairytale kiss Naruto had been dreaming off. There were no fireworks going off, which really, would have scared the life out of him anyway. No angels began singing and Sasuke's lips were slightly dry and he pressed too hard but...but he'd been kissing _Sasuke_ and that...that was just perfect.

Naruto wasn't sure who pulled away first. All he knew was that he'd been panting and Sasuke's cheeks had been stained pink and his eyes had been glazed and Naruto hadn't been able to help himself when he'd leaned in to kiss him again.

The bells had been ringing for the return to class when Sasuke had eventually sat back. His hands had found their way to the back of Naruto's neck at some point and Naruto's arms had wound their way around Sasuke's waist and so when Sasuke sat back Naruto went with him, ending up in an ungraceful sprawl across the other boy's lap.

Sasuke had smirked at him, releasing his hands and placing them against Naruto's cheeks instead, angling his head up.

"So what favour was it you wanted to ask me?"

Naruto remembered grinning at him, he'd felt so light in that moment, like he could take on the world. "I want you to stay with me forever Sasuke, I want to be your first and last kiss and I want...I want _this_." He'd said, looking into Sasuke's frowning face.

"Well, you've already stolen my first kiss," Sasuke had told him. "And I guess I can promise you something _dobe_," Sasuke continued, leaning down and giving him a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. "I can try to make it my last one."

And really, Naruto couldn't have asked for more than that.

_the end. _


End file.
